The present invention relates generally to fuel injectors for diesel engine fuel injection systems and relates more particularly to a new and improved hole type fuel injector and injection method.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide in a hole type fuel injector, a new and improved fuel injection nozzle assembly and method providing multi-stage fuel injection or rate shaping.
Another object of the present invention is to provide in a hole type fuel injector, a new and improved fuel injection nozzle assembly and method providing pre-injection.
A further object of the present invention is to provide in a hole type fuel injector, a new and improved fuel injection nozzle assembly and method providing fuel metering during all initial stage of valve operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide in a hole type fuel injector, a new and improved fuel injection nozzle assembly and method which assists in maintaining fuel pressure at the valve seat until valve closure to reduce or eliminate secondary injections, end of injection fuel dribble and cavitation erosion of the valve seat and adjacent area.
A further object of the present invention is to provide in a hole type fuel injector, a new and improved nozzle assembly which fulfills one or more of the foregoing objects of the present invention and which has an economical design that can be manufactured at relatively low cost.
Other objects of the present invention will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings of preferred embodiments of the present invention.